The hardcore do understand
by HoplessRomantic101
Summary: Tigress's thoughts durning the scene in KFP2 when Po tells the Five that Shen knows what happened to his parents.


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction. I normally just read stories but I thought I would give writing a try. Tell me what you think, good or bad. I like it when people are brutally honest with me because you never learn anything if people do not tell you the truth. My beta was ashleyjordan and I want to thank her so much for all the help, I couldn't have done it without her!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights of Kung Fu Panda © Nickelodeon Studios**

"Guys give me a little credit here, I meant for him to get away, honest! Cause…ah…it was a trick a plot, yeah! I was thinking…I'd figure out his…plot, more?" Po exclaimed nervously, sheepishly glancing about. I knew he was lying, everyone knew he was lying.

"That makes no sense." Mantis replied and I could not agree more. Either something was the matter with Po or he had finally lost it.

"What? Sure it does!" He argued, large burly paws splayed outwards.

"Po the truth." I interrupted curtly, "You had Shen. What happened?"

"What are you talking about? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Suddenly he was stammering, clutching his paws tightly in front of his plump midsection, "Yeah, he caught me off guard, that's it."

I kneelt in front of him, my dark satin ku zi brushing against the dusty ground. After a quick moment, my amber irises flashed upwards and strait into his grey eyes,

"The truth."

Floundering, he opened his mouth and then closed it again. I sighed, realizing he was not going to speak.

"Fine, they will keep you far from danger."

Tilting my head backwards, I indicated a scaly reptile leaning against a battered hut's wall,

"Real far," Master Croc nodded, his kind smile forming into a ghastly smirk.

"What?" Po looked surprised yet I did not wait to explain, pushing my crouched form once again into a standing position,

"You're staying here."

"Wait!" He yelled, running after my retreating figure, "I have to go back!"

Suddenly, I pivoted, stomping a clawed foot into the solid dirt. Dust flew up upon impact, circling about the hem of my training clothes. My fellow companions appeared startled by my unforeseen outburst, anxious to witness what I would do next.

"You're staying here!" I growled in a tone that left no room for argument. Foolishly, the indignant panda retorted,

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" Attempting to walk past me and join the others, he pushed harshly against my left shoulder, causing me to step back. In a second, I grabbed his arm and spun him around, redirecting his path back to the spot where he initially was standing only moments ago.

"Ok, I wasn't ready that time!" He huffed, embarrassed and hesitantly attempting to prove his worth as a warrior by yet another pathetic excuse. My anger had been stirred and got the best of me as I shifted into warrior stance, my strong forearms flexing beneath orange-tinted fur decorated with inky stripes.

"Guys, don't." Viper cautiously advised, coiling nervously besides Monkey. Ignoring her, I instead barked,

"Ready?"

A ball of black and white began to move, darting to gain access to my unprotected back flank. As he hustled to spin around me, I managed to shoot out a direct hit to his shins, flipping him backwards. Po landed with an undignified thud. However, he came at me again, determination boiling over any sense of reason.

Without so much as an effort, I side stepped, slapping the back of his thick neck as he rushed me. The momentum of his sprint sent him careening towards Master Ox and Master Crock's cell.

Groaning, the panda heaved against the disrupted floor, struggling to stand up.

"Stay down." Viper whispered, sliding along the tiles next to her fallen teammate.

"No. I have to get to him."

"Who?" The pearly green snake asked, the tip of her tail spinning upwards in a questioning gesture.

"Tell me why!" I roared, pacing towards the collapsed bear.

Po glanced back at my surge of anger, understanding that I apparently did not need an explanation as to who he was referring to.

"He was there. Okay?" He shifted his line of vision to the floor, content to study the cracks in the stone instead of meeting my heated gaze, "The peacock was there the last time I saw my parents. He knows what happened, where I came from…who I am."

A prick flared an emotion deep within me at his simple, yet heart-felt words. I understood what he was saying, I knew how he felt right now as he lay defeated before my supposedly judgmental eyes. I could relate to him better than anyone else for I too contained that unquenchable desire to know where I came from and what became of the family I once had. I wanted to know who I was as well, more than anything and I knew, similar to Po, that I would give anything to find the answers to those questions.

Without warning, Po hefted himself off the broken slates,

"Look, I'm going." He started, about to stand, "I have to go. The hardcore don't understand."

No. That was wrong, wrong and hurtful. I did understand. I understood more than he would ever know. And before I could stop myself, I found myself running towards him.

"Tigress, no!" Viper yelled, assuming that I was intending to attack him and pin him to the ground, never to allow him to pursue the quest necessary for his growth.

The attack came in a different form, as a prayer is often answered in an unexpected manner.

I threw my painted arms around him, hugging him close to me.

I felt the eyes of all my companions watching me, their orbs shining with shock. I understood their surprise, for I do not reveal my emotions. I had to remain hardcore, as cold as iron. However, the steeled defense I had erected was slowly melting away due to the antics of this silly bear.

"The hardcore do understand." My gold-flecked irises scanned his, searching for something as my gruff voice came out gently, "But I can't watch my friend be killed."

And I knew he would be killed if he went, he would let his emotions get the better of him and that was something I could not permit.

"We're going." I announced, allowing Po the ability to stand to his feet without my assistance. Stepping out from the center of the dank prison cell, I made my way up the paved stonework.

"Hey," A light and timid voice asked, "Maybe you can't watch me be killed?"

"Stop being a wimp Crane."

"And she's back!" Monkey laughed, grinning as he good naturedly nudged the discouraged white bird with an elbow.

With my fellow warriors and friends surrounding me, I stepped out into the bright sunlight awaiting the Furious Five. I would not allow Po to die, mainly because I understood, I could relate and alright, I even will admit that my friendship and fondness of that giant oaf won over my doubt. In the end, I suppose I am not as hardcore as everyone thought.


End file.
